Digidestined New Year
by Ariqu
Summary: Short intermission from my current long fic, Digital Lacking. It's almost 2001, Matt and TK have a party... Takari+little bits of Taiora and Mimato. R+C please.


Digidestined New Year

=

With all of these holiday (Christmas in specific) fic's going around, here's something different! New Years! I suck at writing, but I like Takari so deal with it. I spent 8 hours writing it (Straight! It's 4:30am!) This fic features to really wild machines: The FBT and the IBT. The FBT is a Female Brain Translator. They are very complex things, you know. The IBT could be just the opposite. It's the Idiot Brain Translator, for use only with Davis. Examine & criticize please. 

--

-2 weeks before New Year's Eve-

A soft, silent, seemingly endless mass of white crystals fell from the sky, as if millions of white doves had, at a single instance, lost their feathers. The air was cold and crowded. Light was dim, but present in Odaiba. The New Year drew near and final preparations began for Matt and TK's New Year party. All of the destined were to attend, even the remotely known Willis and Michael.

"So all we need are games and decorations?" TK asked, looking at his list.

Matt looked up from his copy.

"Yep. I'm thinking balloons and hats..." He looked at TK.

TK looked up to meet Matt's eyes. "Yeah, that's original."

Matt retorted, "So, you have any better ideas?"

TK looked back down to his list. Nothing came to mind. "Alright, balloons and hats it is."

"Good." Matt smirked, "You have any ideas for games?"

TK stood up from his chair in the kitchen. He walked towards the fridge and then turned around.

"Well," He began, "I was thinking about some old party games. You know, Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey, Truth or dare, stuff like that..."

Matt nodded his head. "You have no idea do you?", his nod changing to a shake.

TK walked back to his chair and leaned on the back with his hands. "I mean it. Really. I'll take care of it. You just worry about all that helium Davis is going to need."

Matt wrote something on his list and then stood up, holding the list. "Yeah. Hey, I have to figure Tai in there too! All right, I'm off to the party place. You need anything while I'm out?"

"No. Just remember to get invitations." TK replied.

Matt had already gone to the door and put on his coat. "Ok. Later, bro!" Matt announced before closing the door.

TK hung his head. ~What am I going to do? Truth of Dare? Man, that's lame... Hey! I know...~ TK pondered. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. 7 numbers later, a familiar voice interrupted the seemingly endless, repeating tone.

"Kamiya residence." The voice stated.

"Hey Tai." TK began.

Tai's voice became more personable. "Hey TK! What's up?"

TK sat down. "I was just calling to ask you about party games. You know any good ones?" He inquired.

Tai was silent, probably in thought. "Uhh, no. I.. Don't really like party games. But I know someone who does! KARI!!!!!" Tai screamed.

TK pulled the receiver away from his ear.

Tai continued his page. "KARI!!! IT'S TK!!!!"

When the yelling stopped, TK replaced the phone to his ear. Another familiar voice spoke in the background.

"Thanks Tai. Now that the whole world knows who's on the phone, can I have it?"

"Here she is, bud. Later!" Tai said, ending his conversation.

"Hi TK. What's up?" The, until now quiet, voice asked.

"Hi Kari. Umm, oh yeah. I was calling to ask if you knew of any good party games." TK continued his quest.

"Hmm," Kari she began, "Truth or Dare?" 

TK retorted, "Truth: I already thought of that one."

"I see." Kari's thoughts continued, "Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey?"

"Yep. That one too." He said.

The line became silent and then regained life. "Spin the Bottle?"

TK's eyes widened as an image flashed through his head of them all sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle in mid-spin. "Good idea, Kari. I didn't have that one." TK stated, regaining his composure.

"Why?" Kari asked.

TK looked down, confused, "Uhh. Because it didn't come to mind..?" He replied.

Kari laughed. "No.. Why do you ask?"

TK put his feet up on the coffee table. "Oh. Oh! Oh yeah. Duh. Umm, no reason..."

Kari giggled. "Ok, TK. What are you hiding? Tell me or I'll have to find out the hard way!"

TK laughed quietly. "Trust me, it won't be as fun if you find out the hard way. You'll find out very soon." TK was now lying on the couch.

"Alright... But you better not pull anything funny!" She yelled jokingly.

TK sat back up. "I won't!"

The door to the apartment opened suddenly. Matt slowly walked in pulling a canister on wheels behind him.

"You wanna give me some help with this, TK?" Matt said, tiredly. "There's another one out in the car."

"What is going on over there, TK?" Kari inquired.

TK stood up. "You'll find out very soon. I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." Kari said. TK hung up. He walked to the door and put on his coat, then proceeded down the stairs to Matt's car. ~Man, it's cold out here.~ He thought. When he got to the car, he opened the passenger side and pulled out the large canister-looking thing on wheels. The wheels hit the ground with a thud. TK pulled the cart to the stairs and began his tedious climb to the room. Matt met him half way down.

"Fun, eh?" He asked.

TK stopped pulling the handle. "I don't think your calculations were accurate. Is this really necessary?" He breathed out. Matt brushed the snow off his hat.

"Relax, they're half full. The guys at the party place said they couldn't move the helium to the other canister so I just got both of them." He explained.

"Ahh. Good. There wouldn't be enough air to breathe if they were full." TK laughed.

"Yeah," Matt retorted, "But it would make one helluva night!"

Matt continued down the stairs. TK continued to heave the mass up the stairs.

--2 days later--

TK met with everyone, including the old destined, at the pizza place not far from the school. 

They were all occupying 2 tables.

"Hey everyone!" TK and Matt walked over with a pile of envelopes.

Everyone greeted them at once, making them all laugh.

Davis spoke up after the last giggles had subsided. "So, why are we all here, TA?" Kari elbowed him in the side.

"It's TK." Matt said coldly.

Davis rubbed his side. "Ok, sorry. Jeez..."

TK walked over to the table where Tai, Izzy, Sora, Davis, Kari, and Yolei were sitting at. He then proceeded to pass out a single envelope to each of them.

"What's this?" Tai asked, fingering the envelope.

TK finished passing them out to that table and moved on to the one with Cody, Ken, and Joe. He laid out the envelopes in front of them. They turned around to see Matt and TK sitting in a booth across from the first one.

"Open them!" Matt encouraged.

Paper rustled for a few minutes. Izzy looked up first. "Sounds good, I'll be there!" Others followed Izzy's lead, one by one.

"Good. See you all New Year's eve then?" TK asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation. Yolei spoke up. 

"What about Mimi and Michael?" She wined.

"And Willis?" Izzy added. "We sent them all invitations over a month ago." Matt said. "And they all said they'd be here."

Everyone cheered. "Well, we've gotta run guys. There's still stuff to be done." TK stated. "Cya all on the 31st or even sooner!" He looked straight at Kari and then stood, followed by Matt, and they left. Everyone else yelled their good-bye's behind them.

--New Year's eve morning--

TK awoke to a loud popping sound. He sat up and put on his pants and a shirt. ~What the..?~ He thought. He opened the door to see Matt with one of the canisters and the remnants of a balloon spread across his face. TK couldn't help but crack up at the yellow skin Matt currently sported. 

He ripped it off his face and shook his head. "Stupid cheap balloons..." He mumbled to himself. He looked over at TK who instantaneously stopped laughing.

"Good morning to you too!" TK said. "I think you'd look better in blue myself." He added.

Matt pulled out another balloon and attached it to the nozzle. "Get over here and blow these things up. I've got to finish the food."

TK obeyed and approached the balloon. Matt went to the kitchen. TK inflated the balloon and tied it. He put in the black plastic bag beside the canister. "So... You doing anything special for Kari tonight?" Matt's voice carried from the kitchen. TK looked up from the inflating bag in front of him.

"Uhh.. Why do you ask?" TK replied after a few seconds.

"I see it every time you 2 look at each other. At the pizza place when we gave out the invitations, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her!" Matt continued to yell.

"What are you t-"*BAM* Matt ran out of the kitchen and stopped just short of seeing TK. He then broke out in to an uncontrollable laughing fit which reduced him to the floor. TK slowly removed the pink film covering his face and dropped it.

"Alright. Me and Kari have been friends for years upon years. You know that." Matt stopped laughing and stood up.

TK continued, "A while ago, I admitted my caring for her while she was being possessed by those digimon who she freed when she declined my help. Things haven't been the same since..." He trailed off.

Matt walked over to TK and put his arm around him. "Ahh, puppy love..." He was cut off by TK.

"This is way deeper than that and you know that." He said.

Matt took his arm off TK. "Yeah, like I said, everyday." TK nodded. "Look, if it'll help, Me and Tai could rig something up for you."

TK pulled out another balloon. "That's OK. I don't want to be rejected be her."

"She won't, trust me." Matt said, smiling.

TK looked back at Matt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt turned around and crossed his arms. "Nothing."

TK dropped the balloon and walked up behind Matt. "No. Tell me. What do you know?" TK pleaded.

Matt turned around. "Sometimes, you remind me of me. Look, Tai already told me that you're all that Kari ever talks about. It's TK this, TK that..."

TK blushed. "Oh. Really?"

Matt turned back around and went back into the kitchen. "Really!" He yelled.

TK waited a second, and then followed him into the kitchen. 

"I bought her a gift." He said meekly.

Matt pulled his head out of the fridge and looked back.

"I know. You left it out one night." He said.

"So," TK tripped on his thoughts. "Can you help me?"

Matt stood and closed the fridge. "Already taken care of. All you have to worry about is not screwing up." Matt said, brushing passed TK.

"But what about Davis?" TK inquired turning around.

Matt picked up a platter. "Like I said, already taken care of."

TK walked up and hugged his brother. "Thanks, bro." He then walked back to the balloons and continued to fill them.

--6:00pm--

TK surveyed the apartment. ~Everything's perfect.~ He thought. Matt came out of his room humming something and walked into the living room.

TK turned and saw wearing a red sweater. "Ooh. Snazzy... Someone special tonight, Matt?" TK teased. Matt continued to walk to the couch and picked up the phone.

"Just being a good host." Matt said.

"Uh uh. No, I've seen this before... Who is it? C'mon..." TK interrogated his brother. Matt simply shook his head and dialed.

TK came up behind Matt. "It's Sora!" He proclaimed. Matt laughed shortly and shook his head again.

"Then it's-" TK started, but was cut off by Matt's hand's upward wave.

"Hello? Hey, is everything ready? Cool. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. All right. Uh, yeah. Ok. Bye." Matt hung up.

TK stood with his arms crossed. "Mimi?" He continued.

Matt turned around... And then shook his head again. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the punch bowl from the fridge. TK followed and leaned up against the entrance to the kitchen.

"Jun?" TK questioned.

Matt closed the door to the fridge and turned around slowly. He walked up to TK and looked him in the eyes... And then shook his head. TK stepped back in frustration, allowing Matt to pass.

"Yolei?" TK relentlessly questioned. Matt put the bowl on the table. And then shook his head.

"C'mon man! Give me a clue!" TK pleaded. Matt simply shook his head.

"You'll find out sooner than you think." Matt continued. "And stop bugging me. Do something constructive like helping me with the food." He commanded. TK waited for a second, and then obeyed.

Matt was laying out the vegetable platter when his doorbell rang. He walked to the door, checked his clothing and felt his hair. He then opened the door.

"Hi Izzy." Matt gestured him inside from the cold.

"Hello, Matt. Thanks for inviting me to your party." He walked in and took off his coat. Matt took it and hung it on the coat rack around the corner.

"Wouldn't be a Digidestined New Year party without you." Matt said.

TK popped his head out from around the corner of the kitchen entrance. "Hey Izzy!"

"Hello TK. How are you?" Izzy began.

TK popped back inside and walked out with a bowl of chips. "I'm fine. You?"

Izzy smiled. "Couldn't be better."

Matt went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan of cookies. The doorbell rang again. "TK! Get that!"

TK made a half-jog to the door and opened it.

"Happy holidays!" Greeted Sora.

"You too. Come in!" He moved out of the doorway. Sora walked in and closed the door behind herself.

"May I take your coat?" TK inquired. Sora removed her coat and gave it to TK. "Come in, Izzy's been here for a little while." TK put Sora's coat on the coat rack and followed her into the living area.

"Hello, Sora." Izzy said.

Sora sat down on the couch. "Hi Izzy. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Izzy smiled. "Yes, about a month or so."

Matt walked up to the couch. "Hi Sora."

"Hi Matt. You have a really nice place here." She said. Matt nodded.

"Thanks. Well, there's all kinds of stuff to eat and drink on the table. Just grab a plate and dig in. The others should be arriving shortly." With that, he turned around and went back to the kitchen. Sora and Izzy began to chit-chat when the doorbell rang yet again. TK walked out of his room and back to the door. He opened the door.

"Hi TK!" Mimi squealed.

"Welcome Mimi! And Willis and Michael, of course. Come in!" TK beckoned

They walked in. Michael closed the door and TK began coat collection once again. Then all 4 of them walked to the living room. Matt came out of the kitchen with a pot and put it on the table.

"Sora!" Yelled Mimi.

"Mimi!" Yelled Sora.

The 2 ran to each other and hugged. Izzy stood up and approached Willis and Michael.

"Hello Willis. It's nice to meet you in person finally." Izzy said shaking hands with him.

"Me too." Willis responded.

Izzy then greeted Michael and Mimi and than they all sat down.

"There's all kinds of stuff on the table so help yourselves." The doorbell rang again.

Matt walked up to TK. "Here we go." He said quietly. TK nodded.

Matt got the door. It was Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. He greeted them and did the usual dance of the coat rack. They all went to the living room and began talking.

TK got away from the living room to talk to Matt, but before he could, the doorbell rang again. 

Matt looked at TK and smiled. TK smiled back and held up 3 fingers. At the door, TK was greeted by Davis(If you could call it a greeting.) He threw his coat at TK and walked by him to the table with the food.

"Please," TK mumbled, "Come in." He heard a giggle. He removed the coat from his face and looked in the doorway. His mouth opened a little. ~Ohhhh. My light. My dearest light-~ "You just gonna stand here and gawk all year or are you going to let us in?" Tai asked. Kari smiled, who was who TK was stunned by(As if you couldn't tell...)

"O..Of course. Co- Come- In." TK managed to spit out. Matt, watching from across the room, looked down and shook his head. Tai looked at Matt and nodded. TK took Kari and Tai's coats and put them on the tree that was the coat rack. He then motioned them to the living room. The apartment was noisy now. People were talking and eating. Having a good time. TK and Matt socialized for awhile and then he spoke up.

"Ahem! May I have your attention?" Everyone quieted down and looked at Matt. "Thank you. Welcome digidestined. Man this is a big group. I remember when there was just 7 of us. Now we're at double that!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked around. "Now that we've all met and talked a bit, how about a game?"

"Musical chairs anyone?" TK asked holding 2 chairs.

Everyone got up and got chairs except for 1, of course. Amidst the chaos, TK spotted Matt talking.

Mimi into the kitchen. ~Aha! He lied! It WAS Mimi!" They came out shortly. Then TK began the music. The game lasted for about an hour. The clock struck 8:00. Everyone was having a good laugh. Everyone sat down in the living room again. Mimi and Yolei came out of the kitchen. and joined them.

~Mimi and Yol-?Ewww...~ TK pondered.

Mimi sat down. "How about a game of truth or dare?" She proclaimed. Most of the guys declined, but were forced by Tai and Matt.

"I'll start!" Mimi began her onslaught. "Joe!"

"Huh? Oh umm... Cody!" Joe said. "Truth or Dare?"

Cody looked down and then at Joe. "Truth." He answered.

Joe began to think. Seconds later, he asked his question. "Cody, is it true... That you once swallowed a marble and never saw it again?"

"......That's true.." He answered.

Everyone looked around, weirded out.

"Your turn, Cody." Joe broke the silence.

"Ahh.." Cody surveyed the room. "I.. Pick.. Willis. Truth or dare?"

Willis scratched his head. "Dare."

"I dare you to...Eat a cookie... With mustard!" Cody laughed.

Willis got up and went to the kitchen, robbed the fridge of mustard, and walked back out to grab a cookie. He then approached the crowd and squeezed the bottle onto his cookie.

"Mmmm!" Tai joked. "Peanut Butter and mustard!"

Willis looked at the cookie, and then popped it in his mouth and chewed rapidly. The facial expression changing to a sickened squint. He then swallowed and ran to the table for punch. Everyone was hysterical. He came back panting. "I.. pick... Tai..." He breathed out.

"Truth... or dare..." He continued to pant.

"Tai looked up. "Truth!"

Willis was breathing easier now. "Alright. Is it true you have a crush on someone here AND if so, who is it?"

Tai's smile went straight. He looked down and then replied quietly.

"What was that? We can't hear you!" Willis continued torturing Tai.

"Y-Yes." Tai sputtered.

Everyone "Ooohhh"'d.

"Who is it then?" Willis asked.

Tai mumbled something under his breath.

"C'mon Tai!" Willis beckoned

"Alright." Tai sounded. "Sora."

Sora turned bright red. "You guys!" The guys were all laughing their heads off, except for Tai who was sheepishly smiling and more red in the face than Sora.

Tai finally snapped out of it to change the subject. "Alright, my turn. Hmm, let's see... I think... Yes. TK."

TK, who was still laughing a bit, stopped. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Tai challenged.

"Uhhh, Tr-No. Dare." TK finally got out.

Tai smiled evilly. "Good. I love dares. I dare you to your love the person you love and make out with them for 10 minutes! If you don't do it, then you'll have to do it again until you do!"

Everyone gasped. Matt smiled and nodded.

"Ummm..." TK stalled. "I d- I love..." He smiled and then took a deep breath. The room was completely silent. "I... Love... Kari." He turned a deep red. Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" Mimi said.

"It's about time!" Yolei said.

Davis just sat in with his eyes wide open. Kari sat the same only her face was flushed. Matt got his stopwatch. He looked at TK who was staring at Kari. She was doing the same.

"C'mon guys, we don't have all year!" Matt called after them. Kari stood up and walked over to TK.

"TK." She said, putting her hand out.

~Oh crap!Oh crap!Oh crap!Oh crap!Oh!~ TK's mind raced.

He put out his hand and grabbed Kari's. He stood up and walked to one side of the room.

"Well." TK said uneasily. "Here we go."

Kari put her arms around TK. He did the same.

"Whenever you're ready!" Matt called again. He held up the timer. Kari slowly moved her head towards TK. TK followed and moved his head closer. Their eyes close and their lips met. Matt hit the button.

~Oh my... So this is what it feels like...~ TK's brain exceeded the speed of light.

"Aahhhh... They're so cute together, aren't they?" Mimi questioned.

Davis had fallen on the floor out of complete shock. Michael and Izzy cracked up at him. Tai got up and walked over to Matt.

"Nice job." Tai said.

"I should of talked to Cody, I could have got you and Sora doing that!" He claimed.

"Oh no you don't." Tai reprimanded him.

"Hey, there's still spin the bottle." Matt winked.

Tai got wide-eyed. "No. I said no!" Matt laughed at him.

TK's brain soon relaxed and his feelings took over.

~I love you Kari. With all my heart. I hope you do too.~ He thought.

---FBT(Female Brain Translator(TM))---

~I've waited for a long time for this. I wish this would never end.~ Kari thought.

The world around TK seemed to blur and fade away. Only himself and Kari remained. Then a faint but high-pitched beep was heard. The whole world landed around TK as he disengaged his lips and pulled his head away, opening his eyes. Kari did the same. Everyone cheered as they made their way back to the group hand in hand. Joe and Michael were kneeling over Davis who had passed out a while ago.

Tai smiled. "Way to go, man! Oh, and it's your turn." he added.

TK sat down beside Kari on the floor. "Ok. Matt. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Matt stated boldly.

TK looked at Kari. Kari nodded. "Ok." He began. "I dare you to do the same thing I had to do with the same rules!"

Matt was about to say something but then stopped. "What? Oh no. Nononono. I can't. I-"

"Just do it!" Michael yelled.

Davis woke up.

Matt blushed as he looked at the one who he'd be spending the next 10 minutes with. " I love...Izzy!"

Izzy's face paled. Everyone else gasped.

"Just kidding!" Izzy's face regained it's color. Everyone started laughing at him.

"You know what? This game is getting a bit boring. How about another before the New Year?" 

Everyone looked around and nodded. Tai crossed his arms and huffed.

"Now we're going to play.... SPIN THE BOTTLE." Matt announced. "Sit on the floor in a circle here." Matt pointed.

Everyone complied. Matt ventured to the kitchen quickly and grabbed a glass bottle. He returned and sat down next to TK. "Tai," Matt commanded, "You start." He gave the bottle to Tai. Tai grabbed it and set it down in the center. Then he closed his eyes and spun it as fast as possible. It spun around and around. Slowing. Slowing. Until...

"SORA!" Everyone yelled. He opened his eyes. She was sitting across from him. She blushed again and shrugged. She got up and walked to the bottle. Tai stood up and slowly made his way to the bottle with his face looking down.

"Oh," Matt interjected. "I almost forgot. There's a 45 second minimum."

Tai turned and glared at Matt. Matt just smiled and nodded his head. Tai turned back and looked 

Sora in the eyes. They moved closer and closer. Their arms wrapped around each other. And they began. That annoying little beep was heard again. The guys hooted and the girls cheered. The beep was heard again. They disengaged and pulled apart.

It was Davis's turn. He quickly spun the bottle and sat down.

---IBD(Idiot Brain Decoder(TM))---

~KariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKariKari~

The bottle slowed to stop on... Willis.

The entire group burst out in laughter. Willis fell over backwards. Davis just crossed his arms and stated: "I'm not going to kiss a guy!"

Matt replied, "If your not going to play right, then don't play."

Davis stood up and walked over to a near by chair and sat down.

"Right, well, now it's Mimi's turn." Matt returned.

Mimi got up and spun the bottle. Round and round it went. It slowed to stop on...Ken. Ken got up and walked over to Mimi.

"Uhh. I'm not very good at this sorta thing... I-" Mimi grabbed Ken's head and enveloped him in a deep lip-lock. The little beep occurred again.

The guys, once again, hooted and hollered. The girls sat amazed and in shock. Ken's composure degraded to sitting on his knees. The second beep was heard and Mimi unlocked. Mimi stood up and walked back to her spot. Ken, however, fell over in a pile. Joe and Tai pulled him away and laid him out to revive him.

"He's out. Cold." Joe stated.

"Dang, girl! You have a way with the men, doncha?" Yolei yelled.

"Your turn, Kari," Matt said. "This is the last one!"

Kari walked out to the center and spun the bottle. She closed her eyes. The bottle spun round and round. It slowed and stopped at...Izzy. Izzy went pale again and stood up. He backed away and ran for the bathroom.

"Ok. Spin it again." He replied.

The bottle made more revolutions before stopping on...TK.

TK smiled and got up. He walked out to the center and approached Kari. Kari grabbed TK by his head as Mimi did to Ken, and connected. The beep shortly thereafter followed. The second beep sounded. But TK and Kari kept going.

"Uh, guys..." Tai spoke.

"Umm...hey!" Mimi yelled.

Davis slumped over in his chair. Willis noticed and grabbed him before he fell out.

Matt and Sora got up and pulled the 2 apart.

"I said 45 SECONDS, not minutes." Matt said.

TK just smiled.

"Ok! 10 minutes until 2001!" Matt yelled. He turned on the TV to watch the official countdown. 

Everyone put on hats, which Izzy distributed after coming out of the bathroom. Davis and Ken had awakened. Everyone was standing about. Except for Kari and TK, who were holding each other. Chatter had restarted. Tai and Sora began talking a little. Wallis, Izzy, and Yolei were talking technology. Cody, Ken, and Davis were talking, but Davis kept giving TK death glances. Mimi and Matt were talking in the kitchen doorway.

"3 minutes people!" Ken announced.

"I always have and always will love you, Kari." TK whispered in Kari's ear. He then pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Kari. She examined the box, and then opened it. A small star on a necklace sat in the box.

"I love you too, TK." She whispered back.

"1 minute!" Joe yelled.

Everyone looked at the TV. The big numbers hit 0:56. Everyone waited in suspense. 0:22. 0:15.

"Here we go! 10!" Michael chanted. Everyone one followed.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" Everyone yelled. TK and Kari had gone back to their favorite activity. 

Davis looked around to see Tai and Sora going at it. TK opened his eyes quickly enough to see Matt point at some forgotten mistletoe hanging above the kitchen doorway and them kiss. Izzy turned on his laptop to see if it had survived. Everyone, who wasn't engaged in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, started to sing "Old Anxi." Matt and Mimi finally broke off, followed by Tai and Sora. TK and Kari reluctantly pulled apart.

Good-byes were said. Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Ken left first. Followed by Izzy, Willis, Mimi, and Michael. Mimi and Matt kissed again before Mimi left. Then Tai, Sora, Davis, and Kari left. Tai and Sora hand in hand. TK and Kari kissed again before leaving. 

TK shut the door. Matt stood behind him. TK turned around and looked Matt in the eyes.

"Let's take care of the mess in the morning." TK said. The dumb smile he had after Kari left staying firmly on his face.

"You know, if you keep you face like that for too long, it'll stay that way." Matt said.

"Mabey you should take your own advice, bro." Tk retorted and went to his room. Matt frowned and walked to his room, shutting off the lights behind him. He lay down and turned off his light. 

Almost instantly, he was asleep, having fond dreams. TK wasn't far behind.

--

Whew. That took FOREVER.


End file.
